


Suit and Tie

by secondhand_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass Play, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, Thighs, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_trash/pseuds/secondhand_trash
Summary: You were not prepared to see your boyfriend looking so damn fine walking through the door all suited up.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 269
Collections: Cadence's Haikyuu imagines





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a result of me freaking out over the ch401 leaks of Mr kuroo tetsurou aka a whole damn buffet wearing a god damn suit like he just wants to take all our breaths away.

Heavy pants filled the room and your body trembled with every groan echoed from the depths of your lover’s clothed chest.

It was rare for Kuroo to be all dressed up formally. Even when he was going to work, mostly you would just catch a glimpse of his crisp white and the sharp edges of his collarbones poking out from under the undone buttons at the top. You always made an effort to try and press down his hair before he went out the door, questioning time after time on how he didn’t get into trouble for showing up to work like he just rolled off the bed. 

He would always laugh at your annoyed expression when his bangs just sprung up again, claiming that the association allowed a business-casual dress code on most days as he rolled up his sleeves until it stopped right at the middle of his forearm before walking out the door.

But today was not most days, and you felt the heat building up on your face the moment you heard the crisp clicks of your boyfriend’s leather shoes at the front door.

You could hear the sound of him clicking his shoes off before he even appear in front of you. The heavy thud on the wooden floor made you sit up straight only to be absolutely shook to the core when you actually saw him.

Kuroo was an attractive man and you were well-aware of that fact, but your throat felt dry when your eyes landed on his suit clad form.

Unlike his usual attire, his tie sat right at his collar and you couldn’t help but squeeze your thighs together when his large palm went to loosen the knot with a swift pull at his collar. Long, nimble fingers hooked under the tie, each vein flexing as he pulled it until it was loose around his neck. Your eyes trailed to see the bob at his throat as he lazily announced his return.

Crisply ironed dress pants hugging his long legs, each step he took making the fabric shift with the movement of his thighs. It was his one tailored suit, you got it for him when he got his job at the association right after he graduated from college and you could not thank the tailor enough for making it the perfect fit. Each cut, each seam sat on just the right place, accentuating his already fine built. You did not even have the courage to let your eyes wander further up his legs, your tongue darting out to wet your lips as you glanced at the deliciously clothed bulge that already had you in anticipation. 

You took in a deep breath as he swung the suit jacket to the side, watching as his muscular chest rose and fall underneath the white shirt. Each curve of his chest for your eyes to bask in as he exhaled. You gulped at the flick of his wrist as he stretched, his biceps flexing when he raised his arms.

You were not sure if you want him to keep those on or tear them off him more.

Kuroo ran his hand down his face, grimacing at how sweaty he got from the tokyo heat. He was not aware that the way his thumb ran along his jaw only got you more worked up, his eyes widening slightly as he saw you walking towards him.

“Baby- mph?” 

You yanked him down by his tie before he could even speak up, placing his hand on your waist as you deepened the kiss. In midst of his shock, you slipped your tongue in his parted lips, whining as you smelt the lingering scent of his cologne mixed with his sweat.

He was quick to gain his posture and you could feel his lips curling up as your hands started to wander along his arms all the way up to his shoulder and down to his pecs.

“Someone’s being initiative today.” he mused, enjoying the way you immediately leaned forward to chase his touch when he did so little as pull away.

The erotic noise of lips crashing and tongue tangling occupied your senses as you drowned in how light headed you felt to finally put your hands on him. Kuroo chuckled as he felt your hands tugging at his shirt and the other hooking around his belt buckle.

A thin silver string connected your lips as he pulled away, holding you still by the waist as he looked down at you. Your pupils were blown out and hands gripping whatever you could reach. His grin was wolfish as he picked up how you buckle your knees together as he undid the button of his collar.

His vice grip on you pulled you down as he flopped onto the couch, immediately spreading his legs as his hand slid down to your hips. Your hands pressed against his shoulder as you leaned in for another heated kiss, only to have a sharp whine ripped from the back of your throat as he glided you down to sit on his thigh. You were wearing a thin pair of shorts and your panties but you could still feel his firm muscle flexing against your pussy.

“You like this suit so much, huh?” a loud smack on your ass sent your back arching and you felt the gush of heat at the sudden pain. His palm circled on the area where he just spanked you, fondling the soft flesh before pulling back to land another firm hit on your rear. Obediently lifting yourself up on your shaking knees to let him peeled off your panties, you mewled as your bare cunt was pressed up against the cold material of his dress pants. You could feel the vibration from his chest as he chuckled at how you shivered under the contact. “I can feel how wet you are through these pants...”

You let out a choked moan as he guided your hips to rock against his thigh. His hands were firm on your hips, his nails digging in as he applied just enough pressure with each roll of your hips. Your eyes were threatening to shut tight at the friction, your burning arousal slowly taking over the chill of the woolen fabric as you desperately grind on his thigh. Your hand pressed firmly against his abs for leverage as you threw your head back, soft whimpers falling from your lips as the coil inside of you twist and turn.

His eyes were dark as they fixed on your figure, drinking in on your eyes rolling back and your lips parted. Your entire body was heating up just from the sheer power display of his posture, the fact that as messy as he looked because of your desperation for him, he was completely dressed in his best attire while you were panting and falling apart from just his thigh alone had your head hazy.

“Look at you humping my leg like a bitch in heat,” he snickered and his grin only grew wider at the sharp moan you let out when he gave a sudden bounce to his leg. The dark patch from your arousal was starting to grow and he chewed his lips at the wetness that was seeping through. Each flex and bounce of his thigh had you on cloud nine and you frantically dragged your cunt along the material to chase your own high. 

You whined when his hands left your hips to fumble with the buckle of his belt, the metal rattling as he hastily pulled down his pants to release his aching cock. The way you moved immediately got more rapid the moment he fisted his erection didn’t go unnoticed.

“My little slut,” he mused, gripping your jaw with his other hand as he pulled you in for a sloppy kiss. He groaned into your mouth as your hand immediately went to give a firm tug at his length, feeling it twitched in your hand. “come on, show me how much you want this.”

You were starting to see white in your vision as you felt the toe curling sensation sparking through your body yet upon his declaration of possessiveness you just couldn’t help but feel a strong urge to please. He leaned back as you spit on on your hand, using it as lubrication as you went on to jerk him off. You could barely circle the entirety of his thickness with just one hand, feeling the vein that was pulsing at the side under your touch. The satisfied groans that rumbled through his chest as your thumb brushed past the slit at his tip only egged you on, his jaw clenching at the pleasure fueling your own desire.

You struggled to go on as you felt the knot in your stomach getting tighter and tighter but continued to stroke him as praise after praise fell from his lips. Tingles rose at the back of your neck when you felt his hand creeping to your back, his palm parting your ass cheeks before the tip of his finger traced along the tight ring of muscle.

Your voice came out in squeaks as he prodded your rectum, slowly slipping in just enough for the pain to be pleasurable. Your senses were fired up at the sudden sensation of your backside being invaded, each hair on your body standing up at the feeling of pleasure from both ends.

The crock of his finger had you arching back for more, your hand getting sloppy on his cock as you felt the orgasmic waves washing over you.

“Cummin- cumming!" 

You could barely register what happened when your vision was suddenly flipped over. The whimper from suddenly losing friction had yet to slip out when you were overwhelmed with the feeling of being stuffed and stretched all the way as Kuroo sheathed his cock deep inside you swiftly.

Your back arched off the couch involuntarily as he was quick to pick up his pace, pulling out almost entirely before burying himself all the way inside of you with each violent thrust. Strong slaps of skin against skin bounced off the walls, flowing into your ears as you shattered until his bruising force.

Your words were nothing but incoherent whimpers against his ear as he leaned down, his belt buckle brushing past your thighs with each movement as he held your legs up against your chest, pressing up to you as he hit your insides at a whole new angle with this position. His face was right in front of your eyes now and you could see each clench of his jaw, his eyebrows locking together, and the hint of teasing that still lingered on his lips as his face flushed. 

“You like being fucked like this?” he grunted against your ear and your hands were clawing at his back desperately, the smooth material of his shirt all bunched up, “You like being my cock whore?”

You could barely even answer him as each push of his cock hit the spongy spot inside you, your toes curling as the shivers went down your spine. 

“Oh fuck yeah you do,” he gritted, feeling each clench of your cunt around him as you were near your edge, “being all over me the moment I walk through the door, good thing I’m here to make sure your greedy cunt is all satisfied,” you whined under his filthy words, “gonna cum on my cock and show me whose slut you are?”

Your mind was clouded over with orgasmic bliss as you came undone, his plows not once slowing down as you spasm around him. You gladly let him as he planted a rough kiss on your parted lips, your senses going numb as his tongue slipped in.

“Yours.. yours.. yours-” 

Your pants were music to his ears and his head threw back at the feeling of your pussy fluttering as you rode out your high. His fingers were digging into your thighs as he held you in place, the snaps of his pelvis getting sloppy as he felt his own high approaching.

You buried your face in his shoulder as he grunted, a soft sigh rolling off your trembling lips at the feeling of his cum filling you up with each roll. His hand went to hold you on the side of your chest as he slowed down, panting as he gave a few more lazy thrusts. 

Your bodies were burning up against each other’s and collecting his breath, he gently pulled out while climbing off of you.

You were disheveled underneath him, with his cum seeping out of your still twitching sex but he wasn’t much better. His pants pooled at his knees, wrinkles all over his shirt that was still crisp moments ago from your hands and hair matted to his forehead with sweat. He smiled when you extended your arms for him, kicking off the garment at his legs before flipping you on top of him and pulling you close.

Your arm swung across his abdomen, finger drawing circles on his chest as he placed soft pecks on your forehead. 

He let out a breathy laugh as he took off the tie that was hanging loosely on his neck and threw it to the side. “That was some real good sex, but this perfectly fine suit is probably ruined now.” 

You chuckled, “Have fun explaining to the dry cleaner about the stain on the pants.”

“Oh, you are one to speak!”

Your laughter only got louder when he tickled the side of your waist, holding your wrists still as you protested. The corner of your lips curled up in knowing when he purged on top of you to stop you from wiggling away from his grip.

You could see the glint in his eyes as he undo the row of buttons, exposing his toned stomach.

“Think you have it in you for another round?”

You crocked up your eyebrow and he smirked.

“Just one?” your leg slid up his side while your hand went to peel off the last layer of clothing on his body, tilting your head to the side as you watch his grin grew.

“Try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [*tip jar uwu*](https://ko-fi.com/secondhand_trash)


End file.
